<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Pipe Under the Sink by peace_wisepenguin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25000426">The Pipe Under the Sink</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/peace_wisepenguin/pseuds/peace_wisepenguin'>peace_wisepenguin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - No Voldemort, Baby Harry Potter, Baker!James, Domestic Fluff, FixItFest2020, Love, M/M, Multi, Self-Esteem Issues, bookshop!Remus, muggle problems, trying new things, unemployed!Sirius, wolfstar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:19:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,253</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25000426</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/peace_wisepenguin/pseuds/peace_wisepenguin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After being together for so long, Sirius worries Remus doesn't find him sexy anymore. Sirius finds some inspiration from James and decides to show off his sexiness by fixing the kitchen sink...the muggle way.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>116</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>RS Fix It Fest 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Shattered Glass</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I would like to thank Aamina for helping me with this fic. You have taught me so much about writing throughout this crazy time. Check her out, https://aamina-edits-things.tumblr.com/</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A knock is heard throughout the house. Harry comes zipping through the kitchen where James is kneading dough, Lily is waddling as best she can after the little boy as he heads for the door.</p><p>“Paddlefuh and Moomoo here! Paddlefuh and Moomoo!” Harry screams in excitement. He reaches the door and his mum is right there to pick him up as she unlocks the door.</p><p>“Hello boys!” She breathes out, exhausted from the chase, as she holds a half-naked toddler in her arms, “Excuse Harry’s nakedness, we were in the middle of changing his nappy when he heard you knock.”</p><p>Sirius holds his arms out to grab Harry who was already reaching for his godfather. “We don’t mind, do we?” He says in a high-pitched voice that makes Harry giggle. He bounces Harry on his hip as he leans over to give Lily a kiss on the cheek and walk in the house.</p><p>“Wow, Lils,” Remus says as he lays a hand on her ever-growing belly, “have you gotten bigger since last week?” He gives her a kiss as well and walks in as she closes the door behind him.</p><p>“I don’t think I was this big with Harry, I feel like I’ve got two in here!” Lily says rubbing her belly and sitting down on the closest chair to the front door. As she plops down, Remus uses his wand to transfigure a toy ball, lying in the middle of the room, into a foot stool so Lily can put her feet up and relax. “I cannot wait until she’s out of me.”</p><p>Remus smiles as he sits down on the velvet couch. “Well I’m sure little Petunia will be a joy when she’s out.” He gives her a shit eating grin, and a burst of laughter comes from behind her, where Sirius is on the floor playing Hippogriffs and Penguins with some of Harry’s toys.</p><p>“HA! You thought!” Lily screams out as she rolls her eyes.</p><p>“What? You’re not naming your first daughter Petunia?” Remus can barely keep in his laughter.</p><p>“I would rather name her Euphemia.” She says tilting her head and raising her eyebrows.</p><p>“I heard that!” James screams from the kitchen. “There’s nothing wrong with mum’s name! In fact I, think we should consider it.”</p><p>Lily and Remus give each other a knowing look and Remus notices the window behind her.</p><p>“I see you got your window fixed. I thought they said two weeks.”</p><p>“They did. James fixed it.” Lily says with a nonchalance that was completely unexpected from James’ two best friends.</p><p>“WHAT!?” Remus and Sirius both shout at the same time and Sirius leans over a little to listen in on the conversation while Harry continues to run around with a stuffed Hippogriff, Sirius had charmed to fly on its own. </p><p>“Lily,” Remus shifts forward to get closer, his tone has completely shifted to a much more cautious one, “you can’t be using magic on the outside of your house when you live around a bunch of muggles.” </p><p>“He didn’t. Don’t worry. He fixed it the muggle way.”</p><p>“James? Fixed something the muggle way?” Sirius says as he sits with his legs crossed, playing with the stuffed penguin in his hands as if it’s second nature.</p><p>“James can do a lot more than you think, you know.”</p><p>Remus gets up off the couch to inspect the window, still not believing that James Potter fixed anything with his hands. Sirius gets up to join him.</p><p>“I mean…it looks good. There’s no breeze coming through.” Remus remarks to Sirius as he runs his long fingers over the newly placed trim around the fresh glass.</p><p>“No magic?!” Sirius whips around to look at Lily, not believing that the same Prongs who still pushes the ‘pull’ door in his apartment building could actually install a window the muggle way. “he used…tools?”</p><p>“Yes, he went to the hardware store and talked to some guy and got all he needed and he came home and did it.”</p><p>“That’s kinda hot.” Remus says under his breath, but still loud enough for the room to hear. Sirius turns his head slowly to look at Remus with wide eyes and an extremely dramatic and shocked look on his face.</p><p>“Excuse me?” Sirius says as Lily laughs in the background.</p><p>“What? It is…” Remus shrugs as he picks up Harry and plays boop on his nose. Harry’s laugh sounds just like Lily’s as she winds down a little.</p><p>“It was. OH it was so very hot…he even had a tool belt and everything. And when his shirt came off…Remus…AHHH!” She throws her head back and then winks at Remus and smiles at Sirius who is starting to look even more bothered.</p><p>“Oh, well what the bloody hell am I here for? Why don’t you just move in with James and Lily.” Sirius goes to pout on the couch and Remus follows closely behind. </p><p>“Sirius, I didn’t mean I think JAMES is hot, just…working with his hands, using tools, getting all sweaty. It’s a nice image— “he lowers his head to try and get Sirius to look at him.</p><p>“--especially if it was YOU instead.” Remus smirked as he waited eagerly for Sirius to stop acting like he’s the same age as the child sitting on his lap. Sirius looked at Remus out of the corner of his eye, a smile starting to sneak onto his face.</p><p>Remus leans over and kisses his boyfriend on the cheek. Harry mimics his uncle Moomoo and gives Sirius a kiss on the cheek. “Come here you.” Sirius says as he grabs Harry. “At least you love me right?” Harry nods his head, hard in agreement. “Good to know someone still cares about uncle Padfoot.” He holds a sarcastic pout on his face and gives Remus a seductive wink. </p><p>Harry then tries to wink but keeps closing both of his eyes. “Maybe someday little man.” Sirius laughs while Remus watches him from the couch.</p><p>“Alright, pie is in the oven.” James says as he struts out of the kitchen covered in flour, giving it a nice contrast to his darker complexion. He leans over to kiss Lily on top of her head and she pulls him down for a real kiss. He holds out his arms for Harry to come to him and sits on the arm of the chair Lily is seated in.</p><p>“Oh look who it is, James ‘the sexiest wizard in history’ Potter.” Sirius says as he hands off Harry to James who now looks very confused. </p><p>“Did I miss something?” James asks the room as he begins to growl at Harry who growls right back at his father.<br/>
Lily catches him up on the details and he just laughs. “I think Remus and I would make an adorable couple.”</p><p>Scoffing from Sirius and a gag from Remus doesn’t quite end the discussion but insults James and Lily.</p><p>“What’s wrong with me?” James asks.</p><p>“You’re like my brother…that’s gross.” Remus replies and Sirius wraps an arm around his waist and pulls him protectively close, glaring at Lily and James as if he needed to stake his claim upon Remus.</p><p>Lily ignores Sirius’ glare and look at James. “I think you’re perfect.” She gives him another kiss and the fire alarm starts to go off in the kitchen. James face goes from happy to panic in an instant. He jumps off the chair, putting Harry in Lily’s lap and running towards the kitchen.</p><p>“My pie!”</p><p>Sirius looks back and forth between Lily and Remus, both looking like this is an occasional happenstance, “So…two meat lovers, extra cheese and a vegetarian?”</p><p>****</p><p>With a pop, Sirius and Remus apparate back into their flat after a fun filled night of games with James and Lily. Sirius kicks off his boots while Remus heads to the kitchen to put away the extra pizza they brought back from the Potters.</p><p>“Moons, there’s a note on the floor near the door.” Sirius says, loud enough for Remus to hear him in the kitchen. He picks up the note, that is obviously from their flat manager. He opens up the note to read it, “It says something about someone coming to fix the sink on Friday. Is something wrong with the sink?”</p><p>Remus comes out of the kitchen to finally take off his shoes, he sits on the couch to untie the tightly bound laces.<br/>
“Yes I told you not to use the kitchen sink two days ago. It keeps backing up so I called Thea and she said she’d send someone to fix it as soon as possible. Sounds as if that’s Friday.” </p><p>Sirius sits next to Remus on the couch and stares at Remus for a moment. Remus is still trying to untie his shoes and Sirius can’t stop thinking about their night with James and Lily. Remus finally gets his shoes off and Sirius picks them up before Remus can even set his foot back on the hardwood floor. Remus smiles and relaxes back onto the couch as he watches Sirius take the shoes to the front door. Instead of joining Remus on the couch he begins to walk towards the hallway but stops and turn around.</p><p>“Do you really think it was sexy of James to fix the window?” Sirius leans up against the door frame near the hallway and Remus stands up and walks towards him.</p><p>“Did that really bother you that much?” Remus gives Sirius a quick peck on the cheek as he leads him down the hall to their bedroom.</p><p>“I’m just curious. It isn’t bothering me per se, but I just…I want to be sexy for you.” Sirius starts to undress as soon as they reach their bedroom and Remus lays down on the bed to watch.</p><p>“I’ve got no complaints at the moment.” The cheeky smile on Remus’ face makes Sirius feel a little bit better about the situation but he’s still feeling self-conscious for some reason.   </p><p>“Are you telling me that after four years of being together, you still find me sexy?” Sirius, in only his pants,  lays down next to Remus, props himself up on his elbow and rests his head on his hand.</p><p>Remus loses the smile on his face and starts to look a little worried, which makes Sirius panic a little. “Are you--” Remus takes a long deep breath,  “—are you saying you don’t think I’m sexy anymore?”</p><p>“WHAT? NO” Sirius lifts his arms and falls back onto the bed completely. He covers his face with his hands and rubs his face before he turns over to face Remus again. “I didn’t mean it in that way. Let me start over?” Remus nods, still looking worried. “I suppose I’m just worried that your going to realize someday what an idiot you’ve been and leave me to find someone who actually deserves you.” Sirius pushes some of Remus’ hair behind his ear and cups his face with his hand. “I love you so much and I just want to make sure I’m doing everything I can to show you that. That’s all.”</p><p>Remus starts to smile and moves his chin slightly to kiss Sirius’ hand. “We’ve been together for four years Pads, I think I’m in it for the long haul now.” He lets out a tiny chuckle but shimmy’s in place when Sirius doesn’t join in the laugh, he tries to get back to business. “But if you want maybe we can…” A bit of panic flashes through Remus’ golden eyes but it leaves just as fast as it came. “Look. I love you, Sirius and I feel a lack of confidence as well. Sometimes I think that you’ll wise up one day too. Who wants to take care of a stubborn werewolf with a range of insecurities and injuries to constantly mend? We just have to talk with each other about these things.” He moves forward to kiss Sirius on the lips and pulls away once a small moan escapes from Sirius’ throat. “Alright?” Sirius nods but is still feeling like he needs to do something. “Good.” Remus bounces off the bed to change and Sirius hugs his pillow, still going over the events of the night.</p><p>****</p><p>The sun shines straight onto Sirius’ black curls that have taken over the red and yellow pillow that his head is resting on. He starts to feel the heat and opens his eyes to the morning, rolling over to give Remus a good morning kiss but when he reaches over there is only a cold pillow. Sirius grunts and lets his head fall back onto the pillow. The sun won’t relent itself and he decides to get up, especially when the smell of coffee touches his nose. </p><p>Remus is sitting on the couch reading this morning’s edition of the Daily Prophet and taking a sip of coffee from the penguin shaped mug that Sirius bought him for Christmas five years ago. Remus’ eyes shift up to see Sirius enter the living room.</p><p>“Morning, love.” Remus says smiling. Sirius reciprocates the greeting as he passes Remus to go to the kitchen and get his own mug of coffee and then join Remus on the couch.</p><p>Sirius sits down and leans over to give Remus a kiss on the cheek. Remus hands him the paper he was just reading and takes a long drink from his mug. He sets the mug on the table next to the couch and stands up. “Well I need to get dressed and head off for work.”</p><p>“Hey.” Sirius reached out for his hand and just barely grabbed Remus pinky. Remus felt the pull and turned around. Sirius just stared at him for a moment, thinking about how long he fancied Remus for before he even considered making a move on his best mate and how lucky he is. If it wasn’t for the war ending so soon after they left Hogwarts, they may have never gotten together. His thoughts made him smile which caused Remus to awkwardly laugh.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“You’re so handsome.”</p><p>Remus reaches down, placing his hands on either side of his boyfriend, gripping the couch, he kisses Sirius long and hard and then pulls away. “I do have to get dressed.”</p><p>Sirius leans his head back and lays his head on Remus left hand. “Why don’t you call in sick and stay in bed with me all day?”</p><p>“Why don’t I go to work and make some money so we can support that pizza habit of yours?”</p><p>“I have plenty of money to support my pizza habit, thank you very much.”</p><p>Remus smirks and raises an eyebrow as he cups Sirius’ face with his hand and pushes himself back up with his other hand to turn around and walk back to their room. He stops and turns his head over his shoulder, “Don’t forget not to use the kitchen sink.”</p><p>“Yeah, yeah, yeah.” Sirius flips his feet onto the couch and stretches out. The corner of the paper falls into his coffee and then drops it to the floor. He turns his head to look at the kitchen and starts to stare at the kitchen sink. His lips start to quirk as an idea forms in his mind. He’s going to fix the sink while Remus is away and then he’ll be the sexy one. How hard can it be?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Pipe Under the Sink</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Remus is about to walk out the door and as he’s gathering his things Sirius is trying to stay still on the couch and not give anything away. He picked the Prophet back up and holds it at eye level but he’s not reading a word.</p>
<p>“I may be late tonight. We’ve got Lucius Malfoy coming in to sign his new book, so you know everyone will be there.” Remus throws down a copy on Sirius’ lap. “I got an early copy. Signed and everything.”</p>
<p>Sirius scoffs. “‘The Dark Lord and Me: How I defeated the darkest wizard of all time.’ What a crock! If it wasn’t for Regulus, we’d probably still be at war. Why would I read this codswallop?”</p>
<p>“It might be funny.” Sirius gives Remus a deadpanned look which makes Remus smile uninhibitedly and an explosion of butterfly’s flood Sirius’ insides. “Well, I’ll see you tonight.” Remus throws his coat over his shoulder. “Love you.” Before Sirius can say it back, Remus had disapparated. </p>
<p>With that pop, Sirius discards the paper and hops off the couch to walk toward the kitchen. “Okay. I can do this. What did James do?” He makes a few clicks with his tongue and rubs his hands together as he examines the sink. He flips on the water and sees the problem right away, the water isn’t draining. Easy. “I should get some tools. Lily said James wore a tool belt.” Sirius goes to get dressed and apparates over to the alley next to the B&amp;Q.</p>
<p>As he walks around the DIY store he starts to feel overwhelmed. He has no idea what he’s looking for, and it is apparently obvious as someone taps on his shoulder and asks if he needs any help. </p>
<p>“Oh yes. I’m trying to fix my kitchen sink.”</p>
<p>“Alright sir, I can help you with that. What parts will you be needing today?”</p>
<p>“Well, the sink is not draining properly.”</p>
<p>“Do you know if it’s the waste disposal or…?”</p>
<p>“Is that what it usually is when it’s clogged?”</p>
<p>“Sometimes.”</p>
<p>“Alright. I’ll take one of those.”</p>
<p>“Well, there are different parts to it, and it may be something else.”</p>
<p>“Really?” Sirius strokes his chin. </p>
<p>****</p>
<p>Sirius apparates back into his apartment with almost £200 worth of tools and waste disposal kits and little things he’ll probably never need. He lets out a long sigh and then checks the time. It took him almost two hours getting all of this. It shouldn’t take too much time to fix though, he picked up some pamphlets on installation and if muggles can do it, surely he can.</p>
<p>He kneels down in front of the sink and starts to examine the underneath. It looks like there are some pipes that are very similar to ones he’s bought, so he decides to take one off and replace it.</p>
<p>“It can’t be this easy.” He says as he unscrews the pipe. Water starts to drip on his hand and once he feels the pipe start to really loosen, water starts to gush out of the pipe above. Sirius freaks out and looks around at what to do. As the water starts to fill the bottom of the cabinet he thinks quickly and grabs his wand and uses a spell to freeze the water. </p>
<p>He lets out a sigh of relief as the now frozen water is stuck in place. He sets his wand down and falls back onto his bottom, leaning against the other side of the kitchen counter and turns around to look at the multitude of parts and tools he has sitting all over the kitchen. </p>
<p>“How can I fix this?” He picks up a tube of some sort and starts to tap it onto his knee. </p>
<p>“This might…” He hears a sudden burst, like glass shattering, and he turns around to see the water has broken through the ice and is now splattering all over the kitchen floor. “FUCK!” </p>
<p>Sirius hurries over with the tube and tries to adjust it onto the pipe. Once he shoves one open end over the pipes opening the water gushes through the tube and out the other end that just so happens to be aiming at Sirius’ face. After the water assaults his face and soaks his hair, he moves the end of the tube over the sink for the water to have somewhere to go. However, the sink is still clogged so the sink will only hold the gushing water for so long. Sirius, soaking wet and disheartened he pulls out a piece of mirror from his back pocket and calls James.</p>
<p>James answers merrily, obviously in his kitchen, probably working on his baking. “Hey! What the bloody hell happened to you? Why are you all wet? “</p>
<p>“I tried to fix our sink and I’ve made a bit of a mess of things. I may need some help.”</p>
<p>“Alright, I’ll floo right over.” </p>
<p>Sirius slides the mirror back in his pocket and waits as he holds the tube over the sink in one hand and tries to grab his wand with the other, but it’s just out of reach. He can tell the sink is filling up fast and he is starting to feel anxious waiting for James. </p>
<p>He runs his hand through his wet curls and lets out a deep sigh. “Why is he taking so long?”</p>
<p>Just then he hears James come through the fireplace. James walks into the kitchen and stops suddenly, looking at the incredible mess of tools and piping around the kitchen.  </p>
<p>“Godric Fucking Gryffindor!” James starts laughing boorishly. “Moony. Is going. To murder you.”  </p>
<p>“Shut up and help me will you. Hold this.”</p>
<p>James rushes over and grabs the tube so that Sirius can get up and grab his wand. He freezes the water again but he knows it won’t hold for long. James transfigures the water that’s in the sink into a sponge.</p>
<p>“Good idea, mate. Now, what are we going to do?” Sirius looks at James waiting for an answer but James just shrugs.</p>
<p>“How am I supposed to know what to do?”</p>
<p>“Well you fixed that window.”</p>
<p>James tilts his head to the side and shakes it slowly at Sirius. “I did my research before I attempted to do anything. Now you’ve got,” the water bursts through again sending little ice particles all over the counter and more water starts to fill the sink, “a pipe with never ending water streaming through it and no one who knows how to fix it.”</p>
<p>“Yes James. Thank you for stating the obvious.” Sirius looks through more of his bag of parts and finds another pipe. “How about this one?”</p>
<p>“I don’t know, mate. I’m just hear to hold your tube.”</p>
<p>Sirius stops what he’s dong and smiles at James. “You dirty bugger!”</p>
<p>James rolls his eyes. “Sod off. What is that?”</p>
<p>“I don’t know but it’s got two ends. Maybe if I replace the tube with it, less water will flow out because it won’t be sure where to go.”</p>
<p>“Or more water will flow out because it’s got two places to go.”</p>
<p>Sirius glowers at James for a second and then they both look down into the sink. The water is almost to the top already and they still don’t have a plan. Sirius transfigures one of the chairs from the dining room into a bucket and James uses his wand to extend the tube and then bends over to let the tube rest at the bottom of the bucket. </p>
<p>James snaps back up and rubs his hands together. “Alright. Now what?”</p>
<p>Sirius looks around at all of the tools and parts. There are so many to choose from and he doesn’t even know what any of them do. He rubs his temples with his hands, starting to panic slightly and worry that James is right and when Remus gets home, Sirius will be murdered in a very violent fashion.</p>
<p>Sirius grabs one of the pamphlets on how to change out the waste disposal unit and sees pictures of someone changing it out but there’s no water flowing there. He must have missed something but he can’t figure out what it is. How do they get the water to stop flowing? </p>
<p>“Lets take this piece out.” Sirius points to the main disposal unit and James nods and takes a peek.</p>
<p>“We’ll need a wrench, I think.” James says with his head under the sink and reaches his left hand out for Sirius to hand him a wrench.</p>
<p>“Right of course!” Sirius looks through his tools and then realizes, “What’s a wrench?”<br/>James’ head pops back out from under the sink and he glares at Sirius. “Did you do any research at all?”</p>
<p>Sirius holds up the many how-to pamphlets he got from the store. “I’ve got pamphlets.” Sirius gives his best smile but that never really worked on James, who just scoffs and gets to his feet to look for a wrench. </p>
<p>James is standing at the table looking through the bag of tools when he suddenly feels a cold zing run through his feet. He looks down right away. “Fuck!”</p>
<p>Sirius looks over and sees James dancing around trying to step out of the puddle that has started to fill the kitchen floor. James hops into the living room, tracking water throughout the flat. Sirius transfigures another bucket and moves the tube over. He looks at James, who has now taken off his trainers and socks, is looking slightly annoyed. Sirius freezes the water again to give them some more time.</p>
<p>“Alright, let’s get this off while the water is still frozen.” James says as he kneels down in front of the sink again to take out the waste disposal unit. He finally gets it off and a thick pipe shaped piece of ice breaks off as he removes the unit. As soon as the ice hits the floor a loud pop resonates through the air, almost as loud as an apparition and water starts to gush even harder than before. The water splashes James in the face so hard it knocks him back and Sirius goes to help him up and freeze the water again. “You know, I may end up killing you before Moony even gets the chance.” James says stripping his soaking wet robes off and walking to place them by his trainers and socks. He’s only wearing his pants and a t-shirt.</p>
<p>“Well we need to get the new disposal unit on before the water breaks through the ice again.”</p>
<p>Another loud pop. “Uh-OH!”</p>
<p>“Sounds like it’s already too late.” James says looking at the ice underneath the sink while Sirius points his want, ready to create more ice. “Hmmm. That’s odd. The ice is still there.”</p>
<p>“Dueling the sink, I see. Have we truly fallen that far?”</p>
<p>James and Sirius slowly look at each other in horror as they both then turn in tandem to see a very perturbed Remus Lupin standing at the kitchen entrance.</p>
<p>“We were trying to fix the sink.” Sirius says slowly as James takes a step away from him.</p>
<p>Remus looks around the kitchen at all of the tools spread around on the countertops and the water that’s made it’s home on their kitchen floor. “And James needed to be in his pants for that?” The two boys don’t respond. “Well, how’s it coming along then?”</p>
<p>“You know what, I think it’s not too bad.” Sirius trying to use the same charisma that would get him out of detention in school, even when he was caught red handed.</p>
<p>“Oh really?” Remus looks at James, who takes another step back. “James?”</p>
<p>James knows exactly how bad it can be when Remus gets angry and he doesn’t want to make it worse for his best mate, but he also doesn’t want to incur the wrath of Remus, who can be almost as bad as Lily when he gets mad. “I think it’s pretty bad mate.”</p>
<p>Sirius loses the air of confidence he was trying to hold before. “Thanks a lot Prongs!” Sirius huffs sarcastically as he smacks James on the arm for his betrayal.</p>
<p>“I think you should go.” Remus says and another pop from underneath the sink is James’ cue to leave. He disapparate’s, leaving his robes and trainers behind. Remus turns his attention to the sink. He transfigures a screwdriver into a stopper that fits perfectly over the open-ended pipe, stopping the water completely.</p>
<p>Sirius is standing in a puddle of water waiting to be reprimanded by his boyfriend. To his surprise, however, Remus walks through the water and hugs Sirius.</p>
<p>Remus is holding Sirius in a very tight embrace and he whispers in his ear, “You know, I came home for lunch because I wanted to show you just how sexy we can be.”</p>
<p>Sirius immediately knows what Remus is doing, although he does still gets excited. He pulls away from Remus slightly and wraps his arms around his waist. “This can be sexy. Water everywhere. You. Me. Wet…stuff…” Sirius tries to make light of the situation but the look on Remus’ face tells Sirius that there is going to be no sexy time today. </p>
<p>“I thought we talked about this. I thought we had resolved this whole ‘You trying to be sexy for me’ or whatever.”</p>
<p>Sirius looks down at his feet trying not to meet Remus’ eyes. “My issues aren’t going to go away over night.”</p>
<p>“So you still feel like I don’t think your sexy?” Remus tries to tilt Sirius’ chin back up so that they can look at each other. Sirius looks Remus in the eyes but keeps averting his eyes all over the kitchen and then back to Remus.</p>
<p>“No. maybe. I don’t know. I don’t know how I feel. I just wish it was like it used to be. Remember, when we first got together, we couldn’t go an hour without sneaking off to snog somewhere.”</p>
<p>“That was four years ago Pads.” Remus starts to rub his hand up and down Sirius’ arm to try and comfort him. As he moves his arm up and down, Remus notices that the bottom hem of his robes are wet and he’s reminded of the water on the floor “Can we at least get out of this puddle, to talk about this?”</p>
<p>Sirius laughs and grabs Remus’ hand to drag him out of the new pond that is now in their kitchen. Sirius sits on the couch where James’ clothes are still soaking, he knocks them onto the floor. Remus uses a spell to dry James’ robes off as well as his own and sits down next to Sirius. </p>
<p>“I know that we don’t snog as much as we used to, but I think we’ve got something deeper. Something better.” Remus is starting to hesitate as he speaks. It’s obvious none of this is making Sirius feel any better about his insecurities. </p>
<p>Sirius leans over and lays his head on Remus shoulder and Remus embraces him, trying to hold him as close as possible. “You don’t feel like we’ve lost the fire?”</p>
<p>“I mean, we might not be flaming hot but,” Remus starts to run his fingers through Sirius’ wet curls, “I think we’ve got a fairly good simmer going.”</p>
<p>Sirius starts to laugh and Remus pulls his chin up and kisses him passionately. Sirius runs his finger along Remus’ chin and looks into his hazel eyes. “I love you Remus Lupin. And I’m sorry I ruined our kitchen. --Sorry I can’t fix anything.” </p>
<p>Remus kisses Sirius on the nose and runs his fingers up and down his back. “I don’t care that you can’t fix muggle things. I would never expect you to do that. I love you because you fix everything else Pads. You helped me fix myself, my self esteem, my love for the world, my patience for your nonsense…although you may need to fix that again soon.</p>
<p>You’re sexy because you helped fix my heart, Sirius and for that, I will always love you.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>